


The Fine Line Between Love and Hate

by MyWitch



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Art, Fighting Kink, Frotting, M/M, Marauders' Era, Rough Sex, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-09
Updated: 2017-01-09
Packaged: 2018-09-16 12:06:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9269954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyWitch/pseuds/MyWitch
Summary: In a dark corridor at Hogwarts, after battling each other black and blue, Severus Snape and Sirius Black come to an understanding, of sorts.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [r_grayjoy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/r_grayjoy/gifts).




End file.
